


Love at first heist

by Randomphonecase



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leonard Snart falls in love easily, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomphonecase/pseuds/Randomphonecase
Summary: When Len was a kid he had hopes that one day he would manage to find, “the one”. As he got older that thought quickly went away. His Father made sure of that. He didn’t care about romance, he had Lisa to take care of. But, it seemed romance was in his nature.Contrary to popular belief. Barry Allen does not fall in love fast. It’s just that when he does fall in love, he falls hard. He falls like a watermelon falling off a fifty story building. When he falls in love everyone knows. You can see it on his face. When he was in love with Iris she was the only one who didn’t know because he always had the same look on his face.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 53





	Love at first heist

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I put jokes in this. I'm sorry about the jokes in the parentheses. I really am.

When Len was a kid he had hopes that one day he would manage to find, “the one”. As he got older that thought quickly went away. His Father made sure of that. He didn’t care about romance, he had Lisa to take care of. But, it seemed romance was in his nature. Whenever Lisa had a date he would do everything he could to make it perfect. That was only for Lisa. He never did it for himself. He even watches rom-coms to get a taste of it when he thinks no one is looking. 

One time Mick caught him and watched it with him. That’s how they realised their shared interest in romance. (Len is in full support of his novels.)

Whenever Len fell in love it was always fast. He has a decent conversation with a person, crush. When he first met Mick he fell for him, but even then he knew how to keep that shit down. He did tell Mick about his little crush when he was drunk one night. They talked about it later when they were both sober. Len told Mick that he didn’t feel that way anymore and that he wished for their friendship to remain the same. Mick agreed. 

So whenever Len fell in love no one knew, (but Mick and Lisa because sometimes he can’t keep his mouth shut.) He was fine. Was being the key word here. Everything was going great, he had a team set up, everything was fine and ready to go. He was finally going to get the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond.  
~~~~  
Contrary to popular belief. Barry Allen does not fall in love fast. (Yes that was intentional.) It’s just that when he does fall in love, he falls hard. (Like Gwen Stacy in the Amazing Spider-man.) He falls like a watermelon falling off a fifty story building. When he falls in love everyone knows. You can see it on his face. When he was in love with Iris she was the only one who didn’t know because he always had the same look on his face. 

When he woke up from the comma and realised that she was with Eddie, he did his best to let her go. He’s still trying but it’s the thought that counts. He loves Iris, maybe he lost sight on what love could really be like because he loved her for so long. That’s why he still dates. He thinks it might help him get over her. 

Now that Barry’s the Flash it’s been a bit easier to get over her. He has more things to worry about. Sure this is nowhere near the healthiest way to get over a person, but Barry never really was one for making smart decisions about love or health. Being the Flash he has to handle so many crimes. It’s exhausting. I mean you try running after an armored truck with a big hucking Diamond on it. 

That’s what he’s doing now. Trying to stop six guys from stealing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond.  
~~~~  
The first time Len saw the Flash, he was pissed. Who did this Kinky bastard think he was. Don’t get it twisted Len knew the Scarlet Speedster was a thing, he just thought it was a rumor. He didn’t plan for him. That’s what pissed him off. Len had a plan for all of his heist. He always had time. 

The Flash, although he ruined Lens heist, intrigued him. He wanted to know everything about him. What motivated him? What kept him going? What made him think that red leather was a good idea? It works for his ass, but still. Len caught no real glimpse of his face so he had nothing to go off of. That's why when Len and his new crew went back to the warehouse Len looked over the security photoage but all he could get was a blurry photo. Len was not in a happy mood. After all the speedster had his face so why can’t Len have his. (And maybe a number for some fun.)  
~~~~  
Leonard Snart. Criminal since age fourteen possibly even before that. He is one hell of a criminal. He’s smart with his jobs. Barry can see that. He always gets away, he just didn’t account for Barry. He couldn’t have he’s way too good at this. He’s way too smart and hot. AND A CRIMINAL! Barry has to keep reminding himself. But he can’t stop thinking about it. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes and the first time Barry saw him he was wearing almost skin tight clothes. (He’s got a nice bod.) It was a good thing Barry is used to being distracted by pretty things. Barry believes that because he stopped Len from getting the diamond that he’ll shoot again. All it takes is patience. Barry doesn’t have that. He can keep himself busy. He really does need to get some work done. 

But since when does that work out?


End file.
